


New additions

by JustAlly



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Mikey add two new members to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New additions

**Author's Note:**

> So Broken reached 500 hits today and I thought i'd do a small Muke oneshot as a thanks :-)

Luke giggled pulling on Michael's hand as if to say hurry up and the older boy walked slower almost stopping just to piss his boyfriend off. Which made Luke turn around and pouted at the older boy.  
"Mikeeyyyyyyyyyy stop being meannnn"  
His voice went a bit higher as he whined softly. Michael smiled at the younger boy pulling Luke into a hug and using his right hand to stroke Luke's cheek softly.  
"You really are adorable Luke".  
His boyfriend blushed as he kissed him softly.  
"'m not adorable " The younger boy tried protesting.  
"Sure, whatever you say Lukey"  
The amusement was clear in Michael's voice as he released Luke from the hug and tangled his fingers back into Luke's.  
"'I'm not though"  
"Okay babe"  
Luke pouted before the two boys carried on walking until they stopped at the pet shop, Luke let a small adorable squeal out giggling softly.  
"C'mon then Lukey"  
Michael's eyes twinkled as he held the door open for his boyfriend. Luke looked around for a minute before giggling when he saw the pen of kittens.  
"Mikey look"  
Luke grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards. Michael awwed at not only the kittens  but also at the sight of his boyfriend knelt in front of the case rubbing his fingers along the coat of the smallest kitten. He knelt down next to Luke and joined in.  
"Can i help you boys at all? If you want to take them out of the cage you can" A young girl walked over smiling.  
"Thank you" Michael sent a smile at the girl who couldn't have been older than 16.  
"It's fine, I'll be at the counter if you need me" The girl walked back to the counter smiling softly.  
After a while of playing with all 5 of the kittens. Mikey and Luke had to make a decision.  
"What about this one?" Luke asked holding a fluffy grey kitten against his cheek.  
"He's cute but what about this one?" Michael was holding  a grey and white kitten which just looked at Luke.  
After a few minutes of thinking Luke put the kitten on his knee before throwing his hands up in the air.  
"I can't choose Mikey"  
"Why don't we get both?"  
Luke's eyes shined as he looked at Michael with nothing but pure love.  
"I love you Mikey"  
Luke leant forward and kissed his boyfriend softly.  
"I love you too Lukey".  
The two boys walked towards the counter where the girl was smiling fondly at them.  
"These two then boys?"  
Luke nodded his head excitedly. She smiled at them before heading back and getting a carrier and kitten food out for them.  
"These are on the house for you boys and if you need any help with anything just come back here or ring this number". She held a piece of paper with a number and name on it.  
"I'll let you have the honours of putting the kittens in if you both want?" She smiled at the two opening the pet carrier for them which already had some old newspaper and a blanket in it. Luke smiled at her before putting the fluffy grey kitten in first then Michael placed the other kitten in as well. After paying for the kittens (and leaving a tip) the two boys walked out the shop ready to start their family with the new additions. When Michael woke up the next morning he found his boyfriend curled up with the penguins, he quickly got his phone and took a photo of Luke, Tinker and Bella posting it to twitter.

@Michael5SOS- We got two new additions yesterday and Luke's already in love. Welcome Bella and Tinker everybody :) xx

 

//This is Bella and Tinker, Tinkers the fluffier one and Bella's the more grey and white coloured


End file.
